Finding Out
by FTAngel
Summary: After a mission, Lucy meets a strange man who tells her that he could help her find her true power.When Master tells her to go, she ends up in Camp Half-blood with no memories of her life other than her name. What will she do? What will she discover? Will she ever get back to Fairy Tail? Make sure you stick around to find out. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Strange Man**

Lucy Heartfilia was walking down the street towards her house. She had just returned from a three-day mission with her team. For once they had received enough money to pay for the blondes rent and food. This is why she was so happy.

"Oh Plue! I'm so glad that Natsu and Gray didn't destroy too much on the mission! Finally I can pay my rent and not get kicked out of my home!" She balanced on the ledge by the water hearing but ignoring the boatmen who were shouting warnings to her.

"Punn Punn!" Her white companion replied and she giggled. But as they got closer to the celestial mages home, they saw a man with a cloak standing at the door seemingly waiting for someone.

She closed Plue's gate and walked up the man, "Um hello mister? Excuse me but why are you here?"

A deep voice came from under the hood of the cloak. "Are you Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"

"U-uh y-yes? Why?" Lucy was confused and since she couldn't see the strange person's face, she didn't know what his expression was.

"I am Sukai-Shin, and I am here to see if you would like to find your true power."

"What are you tal-" She was cut off by the man.

"If you do want to find out, the meet me by the lake in the east woods at dawn tomorrow." Then he vanished.

Now Lucy was confused, actually she was beyond confused. She decided to take a bath to relax her mind so she went into the bathroom and turned on the bath. She walked outside to lock her window and door so SOMEBODY couldn't get in. Then she walked back into her bathroom and took of her clothes to get in the bath.

She laid back and closed her eyes. The words of the strange man echoed in her head. _Find my true power? Hah! That's ridiculous._ Suddenly her mind flashed back to all the times her teammates had had to save her and she sighed sadly. _I guess I should go meet him tomorrow._

Soon she got out of the bath and got dressed. Then she walked over to her table to write another letter to her mom. But, when she looked at the table, there was a note on it. Curiously she picked up the paper and started reading.

Dear Miss Heartifilia,

I am Sukai-Shin as you may have heard me say earlier.

I'm sorry for not explaining much to you but I had a limited

Time to talk to you. Anyways I was very close to your mom

And she wanted me to take you to show you your true self

When you grew older. Now seems like the right time. I will

Be waiting for you tomorrow at the lake. Make sure you pack

Enough clothing and things for a long trip! I hope you will

Come tomorrow. From: Sukai-shin

 _Hm… So he was close with my mother? A long trip? I guess I should ask Master about this._ The girl stood up and got her keys and whip, attaching them to her belt. Then she walked out of the door and locked it behind her. Lucy ran towards the guild and arrived there in a record time of 3 minutes.

Panting, the girl walked towards Mirajane and asked the barmaid if Master was in his office. Of course the other lady was curious but said yes. Lucy went to the office and knocked.

"Come in!" Came a muffled voice and she walked into the room, sitting across the tiny man. "Oh Lucy! What may I help you with?"

"Hello Master, I need your advice on this." She said as she passed him the letter that she had gotten. "I met this man who seemed to have been waiting for me. He said that he could help me find my 'true power'. I'm not sure but he also said that he knew my mother."

Makarov **(A/N: Forgive me, I'm no good at spelling names)** nodded and started reading the letter. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Dear child, tomorrow go meet him at the lake. He is a very important person in your life!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Just go! You will find out soon, go pack now! Do not tell anyone about this letter or the man you met; just say that you are going on a long mission that is personal. If Mira asks, say that I sent you on it!" The tiny man pushed her through the door. "Now hurry and go!"

Lucy was confused but continued out the guild doors to her home.

When she got back, she started packing for the trip since Makarov said that it was very important that she goes. She grabbed enough clothing for a week and her toiletries. She brought her makeup just in case she needed to fancy up. And she put them all into a purple duffle bag that she found in her closet.

After packing, she changed into her sleepwear and went to bed.

 **oOo**

Lucy P.O.V

Okay. This wasn't the way I wanted to wake up.

 ***Flashback***

"ce! uce! Luce! Lucy!" I heard Natsu yelling my name and I groaned and turned my head. Of course, I didn't realize that Natsu's face was right there in front of me. As I turned my head, my lips connected with something warm and soft.

…

(Enter deadly scream here) "Kya! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" I screamed as I Lucy kicked him and Happy out of my room.

 ***End Flashback***

Now I'm getting dressed for the trip and trying to forget the incident that happened this morning. "Ugh, it's so early…"

I grabbed my keys, whip, and duffle bag. I said goodbye to my apartment and walked out.

 **In The East Woods…**

I walked down to the little lake and looked around for Sukai-shin.

"So you came." I whirled around when I heard Sukai-shin's voice.

"Well uh, yeah I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm glad you did."

"Alright then, where are we going?"

"cto stratópedo misó tou aímatos" _What did he just-_ Then everything went black, I heard someone shout my name as everything disappeared from my sight.

* * *

 **A/N: If you want, you can use Google translate the name Sukai-shin and the words he said but I'm just warning you that if you translate the name then it will most likely spoil the story.**

 **Anyways, please review! And I suggest you read all the Percy Jackson books before reading this or else nothing will make sense ;) I'll update soon! Bye my little angels! FTAngel signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome To Camp Halfblood

KA-BOOM

Percy and Jason turned to the sound and saw a flash of lightning appear from the clear sky. "Uh Jason… did you do that?"

"No..." Jason replied with a puzzled face.

"Then who did?" Percy asked. _Jason's probably trying to fool me._ He thought as he looked back at Jason. But seeing as the other male was just as confused as he was, he decided that it Jason didn't do it.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Jason said while putting his hands up above his head.

"Alright, I believe you but don't you think we should go check it ou-" Percy was interrupted by his girlfriend Annabeth who was running towards them.

"Guys! Guys!" She yelled as she neared them. "Did you see that weird flash of lightning?"

The two boys nodded. Annabeth stopped in front of them and said, "Chiron asked me to go check it out but I decided to ask you too, you comin'?"

Percy grinned, "Yep!" as Jason nodded. The trio headed towards the Half-blood hill where they had seen the flash of lightning. As they neared it, they could see a figure lying there. "Woah, did that person get here by a flash of lightning?" Percy said in wonder.

"I guess so, there really isn't any other explanation for that random flash of lightning." Annabeth replied.

Soon they were on the hill, looking down on a blonde woman who was holding a purple duffel bag. "Huh… weird. It looks like she passed out." Jason said quietly.

The others nodded. "We should bring her to Chiron." Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah we should." Percy grunted as he lifted the lady off the ground. Jason grabbed the duffel bag and began walking. Annabeth walked behind the two boys and started thinking.

Annabeth P.O.V.

 _Hmm… that's weird, who can just appear out of lightning?_ Annabeth thought, _I also feel a strong energy from her… strange._

"Oof!" I accidentally bumped into Percy. "Sheesh! Why did you stop?!" She asked.

"Cuz we're here…" Percy said slowly as he moved away from Annabeth to show her that they were at the big house. She laughed awkwardly and scratched her head.

"Yea right, sorry I was thinking."

"I could tell, your face is always so serious when you are in deep thought." Percy grinned, "What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Nah, don't worry about it." She smiled reassuringly. Percy nodded and headed into the big house.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer! Anyways, I'm starting a new story called _The Past Never Disappears Completely_. Hopefully you guys will go check that out! I'll see you later my little angels!

-FTAngel signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amnesia

Lucy P.O.V

"Urgh…" I said as I slowly open my eyes. I saw a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes hovering over me he said something but since my mind was still tired I could only comprehend "She is… gods…she…didn't die"

 _I didn't die from what? What gods?_ I thought as I tried to eavesdrop more on the conversation the green eyed boy was having with another person in the room. When I was finally fully conscious I sat up quickly causing a slight headache.

"Oh she's awake," Said a girl's voice. I turned and saw a girl with blonde hair next to her.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. I tried to remember how I got here but all I could recall was my name and age.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase and that guy is Percy Jackson." The blonde said as she pointed to the green-eyed boy. I nodded slowly and introduced myself, "Hello Annabeth and Percy, my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

Normal P.O.V

"Lucy? That's a nice name!" Percy said cheerfully as he looked over to Annabeth. "Hey, do you know where Chiron is?"

Annabeth shook her head and replied, "I'm not sure but if you want, you can go look for him while I stay and talk to Lucy."

Percy nodded and ran out of the room to find Chiron.

Annabeth P.O.V

"So Lucy, how did you get here?" I asked.

"I… I don't remember…" She replied.

"You…don't remember?" I was puzzled. _How can she not remember how she came? Wait… does she have amnesia?_ I wondered.

"I… I don't remember anything actually… all I do know is that my name is Lucy Heartfilia." She said quietly.

I looked at her and saw something on her hand. It was pink and it looked like some sort of symbol. I pointed to it, "Hey… what's that?"

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I am sorry for the short chapter I think I'm just going to make a bunch of short chapters until summer break (if the story takes that long) I mean it's better than nothing! I'm gonna try to update more often but school is very stressful and time consuming to please forgive me! Anyways, I'll update soon! Bye my little angels!

–FTAngel signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who's Mira?

Lucy glanced at her own hand and also saw the symbol. "Mira?" She suddenly said.

"Who's Mira?" Annabeth asked curiously, _Maybe she does remember something!_

"Huh?" Lucy replied, "I-I'm not sure… that name just popped up in my head…"

Annabeth stroked her chin thoughtfully, "You thought of the name Mira when you looked at that tattoo thingy?"

Lucy nodded slowly.

"Maybe that Mira girl gave you that tattoo?" Annabeth suggested seeing if she could spark anything in Lucy's memory.

Suddenly Lucy froze.

Lucy P.O.V.

 _I remember something… Natsu?_

 _Huh… Natsu?_ I wondered. _Who are all these people? Are these my memories?_

"Who's Natsu?" Annabeth asked curiously. I was startled.

"Did I say that out loud?" I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Yea" Annabeth chuckled lightly. _She seems like a nice girl, I hope we can be friends._

I blushed from embarrassment. "Oops!"

Suddenly the door opened and an old man in a wheel chair came inside with the green-eyed boy behind him. _Oh yea Percy was his name._

"Hello, my name is Chiron. Percy here told me your name was Lucy Heartfilia?" The old man said while studying my face. I could see a bit of confusion in his eyes.

"Yes that is my name Mr. Chiron," I said while smiling lightly.

"Hmm… you have a strange power emitting from your body." He said. I was taken aback, _Strange power? What?_

"Um… okay?" I answered, "Wait what is this place?"

I felt so dumb for just realizing I had no idea where I was.

Mr. Chiron laughed lightly, "You are in Camp Half-blood my dear, Welcome!"

"Half-blood?" I replied immediately, "What a strange name!"

"Oh no," He chuckled. "It really isn't if you think about it."

He saw my confused expression and said, "Come, follow me. Annabeth help her up."

Annabeth took my arm and helped me stand up, my head spud slightly but I adjusted a little. "Uhm… how long was I out?"

Percy tapped his head, "Around 5 days maybe? You woke up a couple of times wanting water and food."

"Okay," I replied as Annabeth led me out of the house. I looked at the fields surrounding me, there were a bunch of interesting cabins and many kids playing around. When I looked closer, I saw that some of them were sword fighting as well. "Why are they sword fighting?" I asked.

"This is a training camp for all young half-bloods so they can protect themselves in the real world." Mr. Chiron replied. I got even more confused. "What is a half-blood? And why do they need to protect themselves in the 'real world'?" I asked.

This time Percy responded, "Well half-bloods are children that have a Greek god as one of their parents and the other parent is a human. For example, my mother is a human, while my father is the god of the sea, Poseidon!"

"Exactly, my mother is the goddess Athena and my father is a human!" Annabeth added.

I stood there in shock. _Greek gods are real? Why am I here then? I'm pretty sure I'm not a half-blood._

"Why am I here then? I doubt I'm a half-blood. I have a fuzzy memory of my parents and they were both human!" I said. Chiron laughed, "That's what you think, but you were able to eat ambrosia and you didn't die which means you are a half-blood."

"Th-that means one of my parents is a greek god/goddess?" I asked while holding back my tears. I didn't want to have a parent that was a god, which meant that either my mom or dad was not my biological parent.

Percy nodded, "I know it's hard to believe but you are."

Chiron turned to Annabeth and said, "You and Percy should go show Lucy around when she's able to walk by herself." Annabeth nodded as I stood up and replied, "I am better now, I think I can walk on my own, let's go."

Percy grinned and said, "Alrighty then, let's go!" They led me off the porch and we began our little tour.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's finally spring break so I will be updating a bit more (I hope since I still have homework). So I'll see ya soon! Bye my little angels!**

 **FTAngel signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Cabins**

Lucy, Annabeth and Percy began their tour around the camp. Lucy learned about the past camp and how it evolved into the combination of the Greek half bloods and the Roman half bloods.

"Ok so now that we are almost done, we should probably show you the cabins." Annabeth said as she led me over to the dozens of cabins in the center.

"Woah there are so many!" Lucy said in awe as she looked at all the different decorations on the buildings.

Percy nodded and pointed to Hermes' cabin, "That's where you can stay until we figure out who your parent is."

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Oh ok." I said as we walked over to it. It wasn't the most fancy but it would do.

"It's not as crowded as it used to be because most of the kids have been claimed. The longest it might take you to be claimed is maybe a week." Annabeth said as she opened the door.

I peeked in and saw some beds and some kids talking. Some stared at me for a while but turned around after.

"Uh hey!" I heard a boy's voice peep next to me. I turned to see a young boy staring at me. I waved and smiled a bit.

Percy and Annabeth waved goodbye to me as they closed the door.

"I-I'm Andrew… you're u-uh new here right?" Andrew said shyly.

I giggled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand for him to shake it. He looked at it and hesitated before he shook it.

"Uh so you can have that bed over there, it's empty" He said as he pointed to the one across from his.

I took my bag and put it on my new bed and went back over to him. Andrew was tanned with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. "So Andrew right? How old are you?"

"17" he mumbled as he looked off into space. I nodded and replied, "I actually don't remember my age… but I think I'm around 16-17"

He quickly turned around to look at me and was clearly confused, "Uh… what do you mean?"

"Well I think I have amnesia…" I said as I looked at the pink tattoo on my left hand.

"What's that?" He said curiously. I sighed, "It's some tattoo I got before I got here… I think I remember the person who gave me it but I'm not sure what it means…"

He stared at it for a moment. "Uh well it looks sort of like some animal with a tail…"

 _Fairy Tail…_ I shook my head quickly. "Huh?"

"Oh never mind I just have a weird imagination," Andrew said quickly.

"Oh no I didn't mean that… I just got some weird memory again."

"Oh ok… Well are you Hermes' child?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Not sure… I just got here so I still need to be 'claimed' or something like that…"

Andrew formed an O shape with his mouth and then nodded, "Well I am…"

I smiled, "Cool!"

"So you wanna go out to look around?" Andrew said happily

I nodded and he grabbed my hand pulling me out while yelling, "Then let's go!"

.

.

.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?! *Chuckle* Then let's go!"

.

.

.

A/N:

* * *

Hey guyzzzz! I'm backkk with another short chapter… I'm re watching Fairy Tail again for the 3rd time to refresh my memories of their dialogue so I'm sorry if some of this dialogue isn't completely correct. Also, I want Lucy to be 17 even though she was originally supposed to be 24, but then this story wouldn't make sense. *Shrug* Oh well. See you soon my little angels!

-FTAngel signing OUTTTTT


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Memories

Andrew and Lucy walked around the camp talking and watching the other campers train and play. Andrew told Lucy a bit about his life and how he got to Camp Half-Blood.

"Yea so I haven't done much yet since I'm pretty new but I like this camp."

"That's nice, I don't really know how I got here but Annabeth told me that I had appeared after there was a flash of lightning."

"Huh. That's weird. Are you sure you don't remember anything? I mean besides your name."

"Nope. I mean I have been getting these weird flashbacks of my life but nothing clear enough to really understand it." Lucy sighed. The two sat down on a log near the lake.

Andrew looked up, "Well what did you see?"

Lucy looked up as well, "When I looked at this tattoo on my hand at first, the name Mira popped in my head. Then suddenly the name Natsu popped in my head. When you pulled me out of the cabin I felt sort of like I just had déjà vu."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I heard this guys voice say 'You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?! *Chuckle* Then let's go!' and that's it."

"Fairy Tail or Fairy Tale?"

"Yeah I don't know but I think it was Tail as in an animal tail."

"Maybe that's what this tattoo is… a fairy with a tail?"

"Huh never thought of that…" Lucy inspected her left hand, "Huh, it sort of does look like that."

Andrew looked at it too and their heads accidentally bumped together.

Andrew P.O.V

"Oops sorry," I said as I shyly looked away. I heard her giggle. _Ughhh she's so cute,_ I thought. _No Andrew, you can't like her; you might lose her just like you lost… Henna…_ I sighed but of course, that name brought back memories I didn't want to remember

.

.

.

A redheaded girl stood next to me, she was laughing and smiling at me, "You're soooo funny Andrew," She giggled.

I looked over to her and when I saw her beautiful happy face my heart melted and my face turned red.

"Well I have to go, my dad might be wondering where I am." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

"Wait Henna!" I yelled as she slowly disappeared behind a corner. She had left her bracelet. A charm bracelet that she had had since she was a child. I lifted it to my face and looked at the charms that were dangling from the chain. There was a silver heart; I had gotten her that for our one-year anniversary. I smiled and put it in my pocket to give to her the next time I saw her.

.

.

.

I reached in my pocket in there it was… the charm bracelet that Henna loved. I didn't know why I kept it; it only reminded me of the heartache of losing her.

* * *

A/N:

Heyyy, so I'm really sorry for not uploading. I know I'm horrible. But school is back and I have more things to deal with. I know over the summer I didn't write much and that's my fault but I just wanna say it's because my mom made me do a lot of things over the summer. Anyways here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! R/R pls. Bye my little angels! –FT Angel signing out


End file.
